Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to an image analyzing device, an image analyzing method, and a recording medium storing an image analyzing program.
Background Art
As image recognition technology, an image analyzing technique is used by which input images are analyzed and an object or the like included in these images is identified. In such image recognition technology, reference data that indicates characteristics of the image of an object to be identified is compared with the amount of characteristic of each portion of an input image that may include the object to be identified, to specify the position at which the object to be identified is displayed on the input image.